A configuration capable of reproducing an advertisement after reproduction of a motion picture displayed on a computer has conventionally been disclosed. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-197370 discloses a charging management system, a program and an information recording medium, with which advertisement reproduction states before reproduction of a movie, at the time of interruption of reproduction thereof, and after reproduction thereof are grasped so that charging in accordance with the advertisement reproduction states is attained.
In a system or the like disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-197370, however, an advertisement reproduced after reproduction of a movie is brought into correspondence with the reproduced movie on the one-to-one basis, and it is not possible to arbitrarily and freely change the advertisement. Accordingly, the user has no choice but to watch only a predetermined advertisement, and the advertisement was less effective or the user may feel uncomfortable. Then, image of the sponsor, which is an advertiser, may be lowered.